Du tilhører meg
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Albafica se retrouve prisonnier du second juge une fois arrivé aux Enfers. Il deviendra son serviteur personnel et subira toutes sortes de brimades avant que sa situation ne devienne plus confortable.
1. Min greie

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fic est une commande spéciale de **Zexy **qui m'a demandé de réunir Minos avec Albafica. Ah ah !

Inutile de me pousser bien longtemps pour que je succombe… D'ailleurs merci de me faire parvenir ton chèque au nom de PerigrinTouque, j'attends de pouvoir l'encaisser (o.~)

Je voulais publier cette fanfic dans le _Fourre-tout de Minos_ mais finalement vu l'ampleur des dégâts il ne vaut mieux pas. Elle présidera dans la liste de mes écrits comme les autres.

Zexy : j'espère que cette commande te plaira ainsi qu'à vous chères lectrices :D

Je ne sais absolument pas où cette fanfic me conduira, ni combien de chapitres elle comportera.

OoO

Résumé : Albafica se retrouve prisonnier du second juge une fois arrivé aux Enfers. Il deviendra son serviteur personnel et subira toutes sortes de brimades avant que sa situation ne devienne plus confortable.

Titre : "Tu m'appartiens" en partenariat avec Google traducteur.

Pairing : Minos/Albafica

Rating : MA

Genre : Romance / Drame / Hurt-Comfort

Bonne lecture.

Peri.

* * *

~~OOoOO~~

**Du tilhører meg**

~~OOoOO~~

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Min greie**

Le noir régnait tout autour de lui. Une atmosphère humide prenait place partout, même dans ses sinus, il avait de la peine à respirer. Il ne distinguait rien à part l'abîme, ses yeux ne purent s'accoutumer à l'obscurité des lieux. Seul le bruit de fines gouttelettes tombaient à intervalles réguliers contre le sol pierreux. Le silence tenait lieu de compagnon d'infortune au malheureux captif.

Il était allongé au sol dans une position de chien de fusil, ses poignets lui faisaient mal pour Zeus sait quelle raison, il ne parvenait pas à bouger correctement. A tout bien y réfléchir il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir tout court. Des liens retenaient également ses chevilles. Il ne savait de quelle matière ils étaient composés mais tout lui indiquait que l'acier prédominait dans le composant. La morsure glaciale du métal lui rappelait à chaque soubresaut de son corps son enchainement. Le prisonnier tenta de se relever péniblement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses genoux, mais ses jambes tremblaient. Ses frissons étaient dus autant au froid ambiant qu'aux engourdissements dont il était victime. Se relever. Encore. Sortir d'ici. Connaitre l'endroit exacte où il se trouvait, tels étaient les encouragements qu'il se disait dans sa tête. Il en était là quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup amenant une luminosité aveuglante.

— Regardez messires il est là. Rien que pour vous, prononça une voix irritante et nasillarde.

Des pas de botte s'avancèrent en sa direction. Le captif crut reconnaitre deux styles de pas différents, puisqu'il ne voyait pas les contours des objets dans son champ de vision.

— Tiens mais on dirait que ce chien a su trouver instantanément sa place ainsi que sa position, railla une deuxième voix.

— Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Et bien… C'est donc _ça_ le chevalier le plus beau de la garde d'Athéna, cette petite idiote !? lança une troisième voix.

— Je m'attendais à mieux à vrai dire, je suis déçu…

Au cours de l'échange, le prisonnier perçut les notes différentes qui composaient les timbres des deux hommes. L'un possédait un son grave, puissant tandis que l'autre renfermait une tonalité plus froide, plus distante dans son intonation. L'homme à la voix forte posa son pied sur les côtes du jeune homme à terre et d'un mouvement brusque le poussa pour qu'il tombe. Il reprit la parole.

— Nous allons en faire quoi ?

— Pour le moment rien il n'est bon qu'à récurer les cachots et encore. Attendons qu'il soit décrassé puis nous aviserons. Viens Rhadamanthe nous avons des choses à faire.

— Je te suis, ne prenons pas de retard cela serait fâcheux et notre seigneur serait mécontent.

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent en sens inverse puis la lourde porte en bois se referma dans un grincement de gond.

Il attendit là pendant des jours entiers. Cela importait peu puisqu'aux Enfers la notion de temps ne prédominait pas. Et lui, où était-il exactement ?

Dans une cellule probablement. Tout lui indiquait autour de lui qu'il languissait dans un cachot mais la pénombre emportait tout. Pas le moindre interstice de clarté ne venait illuminer une parcelle de cette pièce. Seule l'humidité ambiante le couvrait comme un drap de saturation mouillé. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son épiderme n'en finissaient pas, ses mâchoires crispées s'entrechoquaient malgré sa volonté. Il ne contrôlait même plus son propre corps. Il ressentait le froid, la faim et la soif. Pour quelle raison ? Il se croyait mort, emporté par la dernière attaque de son ennemi.

Le prisonnier en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Et encore une fois cette lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les paupières par réflexe. Cet écrasant éclairage lui donnait un mal de tête abominable, ses yeux et son cerveau n'étaient plus habitués à cet étalage de rayonnement. Il sentit quelqu'un le libérer de ses entraves pour lui remettre au poignet de nouveaux liens. Ceux-ci prenaient la forme d'anneaux de fer soudés par une petite chaine. On le releva sans délicatesse puis le tira hors de la cellule.

La jeune personne en question eut bien du mal à avancer un pied devant l'autre, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Normal ses muscles s'atrophiaient à force de rester couché. Il tomba plus d'une fois et toujours sans ménagement le garde qui le trainait le forçait à se redresser.

— Magnes-toi, messires les juges t'attendent ! Ne les fais pas poireauter sinon c'est moi qui vais en subir les conséquences, aboya le tôlier.

Malheureusement le détenu ne pouvait marcher plus, il chuta à terre. Le garde dut le trainer sur toute la longueur des couloirs de la prison pour remonter au palais du maître. Il déplaça son fardeau de cette manière en traversant les diverses prisons du royaume des Morts. Ce dernier ne sentait même pas les pierres qui lui râpaient la peau, à ce stade la douleur physique était comme anesthésiée, seule son aversion à être traité de la sorte le révoltait. On le remorquait comme un chien galeux ou un cadavre en décomposition.

Les deux protagonistes arrivèrent devant la porte d'un immense palais à la forme carrée, comme les palais indous avec sur son toit une statue représentant un dragon les ailes déployées. Le sous-fifre se présenta, un second lui indiqua de se diriger au salon de messire Rhadamanthe. Le prisonnier toujours trimbalé comme un poids mort n'eut pas le temps de distinguer la décoration du lieu, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Enfin on l'amena dans une pièce en le laissant pour mort. Une voix rude congédia le garde. Ce timbre familier… Cet accent indéfinissable, ce son puissant… Le malheureux la reconnut immédiatement, elle appartenait à l'un des deux visiteurs.

— Bien, bien le voilà enfin… Alors… C'est lui le plus beau chevalier d'Athéna ? Hum, intéressant, prononça une troisième personne. Mais on ne voit pas son visage. J'aimerais savoir s'il est vraiment aussi époustouflant que ça ! Et à qui il va revenir ?

— Si tu veux le voir, vas-y ne te gêne pas Eaque… Moi je l'ai vu je te dis qu'il est vraiment d'une beauté inégalée. Enfin de son vivant bien évidement.

— Ah Minos, toi et ton humour scabreux… Bon j'y vais, je veux découvrir cette merveille.

L'homme qui se faisait appelé Eaque donc s'agenouilla près du corps du prisonnier pour vérifier la rumeur. Il agrippa une poignée de cheveux qui obligea le second à plier sa tête en arrière et par conséquent dévoiler son visage aux autres.

— Mais c'est vrai qu'il est ravissant, s'extasia Eaque. On en mangerait… Tu n'as pas menti pour une fois Minos, je te félicite pour cette trouvaille. Vraiment. Bon qui aura le privilège de l'avoir ? Moi je me propose.

— Et en quel honneur s'il te plait ? demanda sire Minos.

— En l'honneur de rien du tout, je le veux c'est tout. J'en ferais mon esclave privé si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oh mais rassures-toi on voit parfaitement ce que tu veux dire… Je te signale tout de même que c'est moi qui l'aie dégoté donc il me revient de droit !

— Tu es pénible hein ! A chaque fois qu'un nouveau mortel arrive ici et qu'il présente une classe plus haute que la normale tu te l'accapares ! Moi je dis non ! Pour une fois je le garde.

— Cessez de vous disputer comme des chiffonniers ! tonna le troisième homme. Ce n'est pas un concours pour savoir qui l'aura ou non. Je tranche. Vu que Minos l'a vu le premier et qui plus est, vu qu'il l'a combattu il lui revient. Fin de la discussion.

— Mais Rhadamanthe ! geignit Eaque.

— J'ai dis ʺfin de la discussionʺ, c'est clair cher frère ? Arrête avec tes caprices tu lasses tout le monde !

— Mais je te le prêterai va, ne fais pas la tête.

— Oui dans quel état ? Tu me peux me le dire Minos ? Quand tu l'auras essayé il ne me restera plus rien !

— Tu me fatigues.

Pendant toute la discussion, le captif examina les trois hommes postés en face de lui. Assis bien gentiment sur des fauteuils luxueux. Ils chicanaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux le possèderait. Comme s'il ne représentait rien qu'un vulgaire objet, un trophée au mieux. Le reclus sentit un vent de colère souffler en lui comme jamais, il voulut protester mais ses lèvres se murèrent dans un étau qui les comprimait. La bouche sèche, extrêmement sèche il ne put les décoller et prendre la parole. D'ailleurs on ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Rhadamanthe – l'homme à la voix grave – ordonna à un garde de l'emmener loin d'ici. Dépité Eaque questionna son demi-frère nûment.

— Et tu vas en faire quoi ce soir mon cher Minooos ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Pour commencer mes serviteurs se chargeront de le décrasser ensuite j'aviserai suivant mon humeur…

Les juges se quittèrent brusquement. Eaque l'eut mauvaise.

* * *

Le prisonnier fut amené dans un autre palais non loin du premier, tirer comme une vulgaire marchandise. Il maudit intérieurement ses geôliers de le traiter de la sorte. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour protester ? Sa langue ne s'activait même plus malgré sa volonté.

Une fois seul dans une pièce somme toute luxueuse, des servantes vinrent à leur tour. Il examina l'endroit, une grande baignoire à pieds à tête de lion s'imposait dans l'espace, deux lavabos ornés de boiseries fines étaient installés sur un pan de mur. Il devait être dans une salle de bain. Logique. Lui avait été jeté à terre. Encore. Les domestiques chuchotèrent entre elles puis rirent. Ces tintements ne semblaient pas moqueurs pourtant aux oreilles de l'homme. Elles le soulevèrent délicatement pour l'assoir sur une banquette aux coussins moelleux.

— N'ayez pas peur nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal… Nous sommes là pour vous laver et vous préparer pour messire Minos, apprit l'une d'entre elle.

Ainsi il était donc dans le palais de ce maudit juge. Son dernier ennemi. Cet être abject avec qui il avait combattu.

— Comment vous appelez-vous messire ?

— Albafica, rit ironiquement l'homme. Inutile de me donner ce titre, je ne suis plus rien apparemment.

— Mais si enfin. Vous avez été un chevalier d'or tout de même, ce n'est pas rien. Laissez-vous faire, nous allons bien nous occuper de vous.

— A quoi bon ? A quoi rime cette mascarade ? Pourquoi me préparer comme vous dites ? J'ai bien peur de savoir…

Les visages fermés et navrés des domestiques confirmèrent ses craintes. Le cœur de l'ancien chevalier se resserra aux vues de sa future soirée. Il ne voulait pas approfondir ses réflexions, finalement se dit-il, sa cellule n'était pas si mal que ça comparé au palais du spectre. Il était tranquille.

Il fut nettoyé de la tête aux pieds sous les mains précautionneuses des demoiselles. Elles firent attention de ne pas le brusquer, surtout en passant le gant de toilette sur ses poignets meurtris. Sa longue chevelure fut démêlée avec soin et peignée de façon à la rendre la plus soyeuse qui soit. Puis elles l'habillèrent d'une tunique simple mais noire. Cette couleur il la détestait, elle symbolisait la corruption des Enfers, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il fut conduit dans une antichambre jusqu'à ce que messire rentre.

Il eut le temps de cogiter à loisir. Albafica de son vivant c'était employé à tracer son chemin droit, sans jamais fléchir. Il mena une vie spartiate mais saine remplie de vertu et de valeur, en moins d'une soirée ce juge de malheur allait le salir, le déshonorer et ce dénuer de douceur, il en était convaincu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était comporté dans le village. Sa cruauté n'équivalait pas sa réputation, il était bien pire que ça encore. Notre héros ne voulait pas frémir devant lui, il afficherait sa mine conquérante car même s'il allait posséder son corps – il réfréna un frisson de dégout – il n'aurait jamais son mental. Le défunt se répétait des oraisons pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas craquer. Pas maintenant, pas sur le point d'être mis face à ce spectre.

* * *

On vint le chercher tout de même, une des servantes lui indiqua que messire était revenu. Par conséquent quand _messire_ rentrait il ne fallait pas le faire attendre parce que _messire_ ne supportait pas d'attendre. Avec le peu d'information que la jeune femme lui divulgua, Albafica comprit instantanément que cet être ne tolérait rien et ne laissait rien passer. Son sort était des plus détestables.

Albafica fut conduit à travers les couloirs et les pièces opulentes de Toléméa. Il reconnut que le propriétaire des lieux détenait un fort bon goût. Naïvement il pensait que les sbires d'Hadès vivaient eux aussi de façon sommaire, il fut bien étonné de voir le contraire. Evidemment, tout y était grandiose, impressionnant et déconcertant à l'image du maître. La servante toqua à la porte menant à la chambre du juge, ils entendirent un « entrez » froid et sec qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le chevalier entra, la jeune femme referma instantanément la porte.

Il le vit. Au fond de sa suite car chambre elle n'en portait que le nom. Ce n'était certes pas la même que son ancien temple… Celle-ci possédait un salon privé qui faisait office de bureau. La « chambre » proprement dite se trouvait à côté, le nouvel arrivant distinguait le grand lit dépasser de son champ de vision. Surement que Minos possédait une salle d'eau attenante à cette pièce. Justement celui-ci était dos tourné à son visiteur devant son secrétaire, ne lui portant aucune espèce d'attention. Albafica patienta longuement debout en se crispant de tout son être. Seulement il ne voulait pas prendre la parole en premier, cela aurait donné de l'importance au spectre. Et puis il pourrait interpréter le timbre de sa voix, décortiquer le moindre détail du feu chevalier.

Minos se décida d'achever son travail pour faire face à son opposant. Doucement il se leva, se retourna pour s'assoir dans un large fauteuil matelassé. Jambe croisée, main soutenant son menton et regard narquois il étudia chaque ligne du prisonnier. Ses prunelles manifestaient un intérêt notable mais luisaient de façon inquiétante. La joute visuelle faisait rage, personne ne baissa le regard. Le juge se passa l'index sur ses lèvres en appréciant la vue qu'il contemplait depuis un moment. Il se réjouissait d'avoir gagné un trophée aussi beau. Appréciateur de belles choses Minos incarnait l'esthétisme démesuré, un virtuose du paraître… Le Griffon était reconnu pour être un esthète macabre, alors devant son nouveau jouet il laissait transparaître sa joie à le posséder.

— Tu es plus présentable débourbé ainsi. Alors… Cela te fait quel effet de te trouver dans mes quartiers ? Cela te plait-il ? ironisa le perfide.

Albafica ne répliqua rien, se contentant de relever un sourcil et de toiser son geôlier.

— Tu n'as rien à dire ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas te l'avoir arraché… Remarque, j'aurai pu le faire.

Minos soupira profondément.

— Tu as décidé de me tenir tête ? Cela est stupide, vraiment stupide. Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot ici. Le sais-tu ? Te doutes-tu de la raison qui fait que je te garde avec moi ?

Le nouvel arrivant pensait « _pour tes jeux répugnants_ » mais il s'abstint. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa concentration et encore moins la face devant le juge. Il prit une attitude condescende toujours en défiant son opposant. Ce qui commençait à agacer ce dernier… Il tiqua et durcit le ton de son accent runique.

— Réponds _greie_ quand je te parle.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

Alors il se leva prestement pour se positionner en face de l'impudent. Minos eut un rictus dédaigneux, releva le menton de l'autre d'une pression de la main et continua son monologue.

— Tu souhaites vraiment jouer avec moi ? Hum ? Dis-moi… N'es-tu pas inconscient ?

Albafica soupira de lassitude en baissant ses épaules.

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange à sens unique, les traits de Minos s'assombrirent, il ne plaisantait plus. Pas. En fait il ne prenait jamais rien à la légère. Son petit orgueil en prit un coup. Il lâcha brusquement le menton ce qui entraina la tête du détenu de côté.

— Soit ! Puisque tu le prends ainsi… Pour commencer je fais de toi mon valet, tu seras mon serviteur attitré. Quand je te sonnerais je veux que tu viennes dans la minute qui suit. Tu logeras dans une chambre de bonne. Réjouis-toi… Je suis magnanime, elle vaut mieux que la cellule crasseuse où tu as attrapé tes puces. Aller, va-t-en je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.

Déboussolé, Albafica s'exécuta sans rien montrer de son trouble.

Il avait songé à milles supplices mais pas celui auquel il était confronté : l'attente. Interminable, sournoise, horrible. Minos jouait-il ou n'en avait-il que faire de son nouveau serviteur ?

Personne ne put le dire. Alors il fit les cent pas dans les cuisines du palais. Les domestiques lui montrèrent les tâches qu'il devra prendre en charge ainsi que les recoins de Toléméa. Pour arriver plus vite que la normale, Antigone – une des bonnes – le guida à travers les raccourcis que seuls les domestiques connaissaient. Ils étaient ignorés et surement méconnus de sire Minos lui-même. L'ancien mortel s'interrogea toute la fin de la nuit sur ses futures attributions… Elles comprenaient quoi exactement ? Avec le juge on pouvait s'attendre au pire… Comme au pire. Il tourna et vira dans son lit en s'inquiétant de son funeste sort. Il se savait mort.

Mort, le mot était tombé lors de son jugement. Il s'en souvenait vaguement, seule son incarcération dans cette cellule humide lui revenait en mémoire. Oui il était décédé. Bien évidement puisqu'il mourut en combattant ce sale spectre. D'ailleurs quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand il se retrouva en face de lui dans cette pièce la première fois qu'il fut sorti de sa geôle ! Lui qui se démena comme un chien pour l'anéantir, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour le terrasser et malheureusement son sacrifice ne servit à rien.

Rien de rien !

Ce maudit griffon vivait toujours impunément sous la direction d'Hadès. Les innocents qui trépassèrent injustement devaient se retourner dans leurs prisons infernales. Tous les efforts du chevalier étaient réduits à néant et comble de l'horreur, non seulement Albafica était mort pour rien mais en prime il resterait l'esclave de Minos pour le reste de son éternité. Sans espérer une clémence ou quelque chose de similaire. Il ne fallait pas rêver, maintenant que le marionnettiste possédait le plus beau jouet de son existence, il ne le cèdera jamais. L'ex or cogita entre crainte et terreur. Son avenir se révélait plus noir que sa vie humaine.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Lexique :

Min greie : ma chose.


	2. Et liv i slit

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

RaR :

_Athena_ : merci pour ta review :), je ne savais pas que tu suivais mon autre fic. Je suis heureuse de savoir que je suis lue, ça met du baume au cœur. Rien que ça et bien ça égaye mon passage sur ce site et ça encourage les auteurs à continuer de faire passer leur passion. J'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle fut longue à venir… Bises.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de sire Mimiche comme j'aime à l'appeler (depuis le temps que je l'utilise je peux me permettre cette familiarité), ainsi que du bel Albafica.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Et liv i slit**

Le lendemain Albafica se leva de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner de _messire_ et lui apporter au lit. Le juge adorait se faire servir pour la moindre chose, d'ailleurs c'était un dû ni plus ni moins, il n'en faisait pas de cas.

Antigone expliqua au nouveau valet ce qu'il devait faire, dire ou ne pas dire ainsi que le déroulement du petit déjeuner du roi… Surtout ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, le Griffon avait horreur d'une telle audace, il remettait en place les effrontés qui osaient. Pour le juge cela équivalait à lui manquer de respect, ne se plaçant pas au même rang que ses domestiques, il fallait courber l'échine point. Le bleuté reçut comme conseil également d'attendre que messire Minos ait fini de manger totalement son plateau pour le desservir, il ne fallait pas non plus lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé. Toutes ces consignes ridicules agacèrent Albafica, pas contre les servantes mais contre cette situation abracadabrante. Il rongeait son frein en ne pouvant rien faire !

Lui un chevalier réduit au rang de valet au service de son ennemi qui plus est. Cela dépassait l'entendement, Albafica priait sa déesse tant qu'il le pouvait mais rien ne le sauverait de cet enfer. Sa vie humaine venait de s'anéantir d'un seul coup en rentrant sous les ordres de bonne à tout faire de messire Minos. Il ne voulait pas obéir. Pas à un spectre, pas à une ordure comme lui. Jamais, il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Tout son être se révulsait à la pensée de courber le dos devant l'autre. Les mots lui brûlèrent la langue, il allait faire une bourde c'était quasiment certain car il ne se contiendrait pas devant _messire satanique_. Comment mettre sa fierté au placard sans en éprouver de la honte ? Lui, Albafica, ex chevalier des Poissons ne se résolvait pas à passer son éternité aux côtés d'un être aussi abjecte que le second juge.

Il se décida à aller apporter son repas à son nouveau dirigeant. La boule au ventre il marcha dans les couloirs avec son plateau en main sans renverser aucun contenant. Il respirait profondément pour se donner du courage et calmer ses ardeurs. Il frappa et le même accent nordique lui répondit brièvement. Une fois son plateau déposé sur les genoux du juge, Albafica se posta à sa gauche en attendant qu'il ait fini. Minos regarda son plateau puis accrocha ses prunelles ferreuses sur celles outremer de son valet. Son visage se durcit puis il argua.

— Mes tartines ne vont pas se beurrer toutes seules… C'est ton rôle. Dépêche _greie_.

Le subordonné prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer ne désirant pas lui adresser la parole, alors il obéit sans discuter. Pendant qu'il tartinait le pain du juge, celui-ci souriait constamment en ne se départissant pas de son regard outrancier. Il narguait l'ex chevalier ni plus, ni moins.

— Et ma confiture. Je dois tout de dire _greie_. Que je n'aie pas à te le redire je te préviens, je n'aime pas me répéter.

Minos prenait son temps pour manger et faire enrager son valet par la même occasion, il l'examinait du coin de l'œil mais ce dernier restait impassible, droit, le regard neutre. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé Albafica prit le plateau et commença de se diriger vers la sortie, quand une voix rude l'interrompit.

— Tu vas où comme ça ?

Bon, une question directe. Le malheureux devait répondre sinon cela serait vécu comme un affront au maître de maison.

— En cuisine déposer cela, se justifia le bleuté.

Un sourire tendancieux esquissa la commissure des lèvres de l'argenté.

— Tu parles… M'en voilà étonné. _Min greie_ parle, j'en suis fort aise. Non reste là.

Le ton employé n'admettait aucune protestation.

— Tu vas m'assister pour ma toilette.

Cette fois-ci Albafica ne put cacher sa stupeur et son horreur surtout…

* * *

Il se doutait bien que ce sale spectre préparait un mauvais coup et l'aurait par surprise, voilà qui était fait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé toiletter un juge des Enfers. Abomination ! Injure ultime.

Minos le faisait-il exprès ou était-ce un cossard par nature ?

Pendant que le Griffon s'impatientait, le second restait hébété par ses dernières paroles, incapable de bouger. Alors Minos découvrit le drap et se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Au loin il appela.

— _Greie_ ! Viens !

Les lèvres pincées, la mine ulcérée Albafica transpirait la déconvenue à plein nez mais trop tard, il avait montré une faille et Minos s'y engouffrait avec plaisir. Quand il entra dans la salle d'eau il vit le juge les bras écartés qui attendait. Qu'attendait-il au juste ?

— Déshabille-moi ! Je dois tout te dire ma parole. Empoté que tu es.

Coup de massue. L'ex chevalier s'avança lentement pour retarder ce moment qu'il se doutait désagréable. Tandis qu'il tendait sa main pour toucher l'habit de nuit, Minos jubilait comme jamais en scrutant chaque geste maladroit de son domestique. Albafica défit le nœud de la ceinture du peignoir en satin qui découvrit un peu de peau blême. Sans le vouloir ses yeux dérivèrent vers la région sud du juge ce qui l'amusa grandement. Il se régalait de voir le preux feu chevalier des Poissons en déroute face à un corps d'homme. Se résignant à achever sa tâche, le bleuté posa ses mains sur l'encolure du vêtement et le leva de chaque côté des épaules de Minos. Il le déshabilla totalement en coulissant les manches le long des bras puis enleva le peignoir. Aucun geste. Minos ne fit aucun geste pour aider, il se laissait porter par ses serviteurs, il en était toujours ainsi. Quant au nouveau valet sa couleur carmine le trahissait. Il était mort de honte de s'abaisser à cette basse besogne couplé à la gêne de voir exposé devant lui un corps nu. De surcroit ce corps appartenait à son ultime ennemi.

Minos s'avança jusqu'à sa baignoire, de son ton cinglant il dicta à son valet de faire chauffer de l'eau et de la transvaser dans le bain. Ce qui mit un certain temps. A chaque allée et venue Albafica voyait exposé à sa vue l'anatomie complète du juge, ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus. Quand toute l'eau fut déversée le domestique allait s'esquiver quand bien entendu la voix du spectre se fit entendre.

— Où vas-tu encore ? Tu n'en as pas fini avec ma toilette. Prends le gant et frictionne-moi.

Stupéfaction. Albafica crut défaillir, il stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna lentement pour découvrir la mine sérieuse de Minos. Ce n'était certes pas une boutade. Il avait parfaitement entendu cet ordre absurde. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir ses pensées.

— Mais de quoi ? Ca ne va pas bien ! Tu es tombé sur la tête. Jamais je ne te laverai.

Les yeux du juge riboulèrent d'ahurissement. Comment cet impudent osait s'adresser à lui ? Les mains de chaque côté de la baignoire il se redressa pour cracher à l'encontre du deuxième protagoniste.

— Comment est-ce que tu me parles ? Ai-je mal entendu ? Peut être que je deviens sourd… Tu m'as tutoyé ? Je rêve ou toi espèce de sale rat tu viens de me tutoyer ? Mais tu es inconscient ! Ou alors tu cherches la souffrance inutilement… Mets-toi à genou et demande-moi pardon, déclama-t-il en s'adossant au rebord.

— Jamais ! Cinglé va ! Il y a des limites à tes ordres vindicatifs !

Sans qu'il ne puisse voir le coup venir, Albafica se retrouva bloqué dans ses mouvements par les fils invisibles du Griffon. Malheureusement cela lui rappelait de forts mauvais souvenirs… Cette étreinte abominable lui cassait les os, tout du moins elle les pliait jusqu'au point de rupture. Minos rabattit à demi un doigt pour tirer sur un ou deux fils, ce qui provoqua un cri déchirant de la part de sa proie.

— Et maintenant _greie_… Es-tu décidé à te soumettre à ma volonté ? Je ne t'apprends rien en t'annonçant que tu ressens la douleur aussi vivement que si tu étais humain ? C'est l'une des joies mis à notre disposition par notre majesté… Les humains décédés ramenés au rang de serviteurs se voient dotés d'un corps ʺcharnelʺ si je puis dire. Tu ressens tout comme quand tu étais mortel. N'est-ce pas formidable ?

— Si… Formidable… grinça Albafica qui surmontait la douleur lancinante écrasant ses os.

Minos rit puis relâcha la pression de ses vecteurs invisibles laissant son pantin suffoquant.

— Maintenant que nous avons joué un peu, prends le gant et lave-moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Tremblant de répulsion et d'appréhension le bleuté se saisit du linge de toilette et se baissa au niveau de Minos. Il ne voulait pas le toucher encore moins de cette manière avilissante. Il n'était plus que l'homme à tout faire du spectre, sa dignité s'évacuait comme l'eau du bain. Douloureusement il porta sa main au niveau du torse de l'argenté en déposant le gant. Il entreprit de commencer la toilette avec un mine dégoutée, Minos quant à lui concédait à relever les bras ou se baisser un peu pour que son serviteur puisse accéder à son dos. Au fur et à mesure de la toilette, Albafica maudit cette espèce de dindon déplumé de tout son être. Comment pouvait-on être aussi vil et paresseux en même temps ?

Le second juge releva ses jambes pour qu'elles soient nettoyées, a genou, les mains posées sur le rebord Albafica pensait sottement que le calvaire était terminé jusqu'à ce que messire se relève de toute sa hauteur ruisselante d'eau.

— Je dois te faire un dessin ou tu comprends ?

Le bleuté releva la tête pour toiser son « maître », déconfit. Un rictus d'aversion prit place sur son visage, l'autre le remarqua.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça _greie_ ! Je ne suis pas déplaisant à contempler. Aller, assez faignanté lave-moi.

Albafica ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Non. Il n'allait tout de même pas… Non. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il les rouvrit pile poil sur la chose en question puis les referma de suite. Il déglutit difficilement parce que la boule qui se coinçait au fond de sa gorge l'en empêchait. Cependant il devait se hâter car le cosmos menaçant du juge enflait de seconde en seconde. Résigné, humilié, le bleuté tendit sa main sur l'attribut masculin. Tout en tournant la tête il savonnait la partie intime brièvement mais Minos ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il posa sa propre main sur celle d'Albafica puis dicta d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

— Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gêné non ? Ne bâcle pas ton travail, je veux être lavé correctement. Appliques-toi j'ai des jugements qui m'attendent au tribunal. Recommence.

Bon, bon, bon.

Il fallait y aller franchement, « _soit, allons-y_ » pensa l'ancien chevalier. Il reprit ses esprits parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement et se donna un coup de pied au fesses mental. Albafica détourna le regard sur la personne du juge, se cramponna au bord de la baignoire toujours accroupi et frictionna énergiquement la région pubienne de Minos. Qui eut une grimace de surprise mêlée à un élancement… Son domestique venait de lui faire mal un tant soit peu.

— Excusez-moi messire mais pour vous laver correctement je dois décalotter voyez-vous… Alors je m'exécute.

— Soit ! Vas-y, grogna Minos vexé de n'avoir pas le dernier mot.

Bien évidement une fois qu'il sortit du bain il ne se sécha pas, il réservait cet honneur à son valet qui l'essuya, puis l'habilla comme un enfant. Une fois prêt Minos s'en alla sans adresser un regard pour son domestique.

Seul dans la salle d'eau il put enfin se libérer de toute cette tension. Il se laissa tomber sur une des méridiennes, adossé au meuble. Il passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Si tous les autres jours de sa triste vie ressembleraient à ça il préfèrerait cent fois être enfermé au Cocyte, ou dans toute autre prison. Il ne supporterait pas ces humiliations à répétition. Qui plus est, cette corvée de nettoyer sa majesté crapuleuse n'était pas une partie de plaisir, au contraire. Une fois l'embarras passé il restait l'abjection de s'abaisser à une telle besogne. Et ce tous les jours de sa longue vie éternelle… Le soir aussi sans doute devrait-il déshabiller Minos pour le coucher ? Etait-il débile au point de ne pas savoir le faire seul ou prenait-il un malin plaisir à se faire servir de la sorte ? Albafica pensa que lui n'aimerait pas qu'on l'assiste autant pour les gestes quotidiens. Il était nettement préférable de les pratiquer seuls.

* * *

Il rangea la salle de bain, fit le lit et desservit le plateau. Comme Minos demeurait absent Albafica n'avait rien à faire de plus, son rôle s'arrêtait à servir sa majesté horripilante point à la ligne. Cependant il s'ennuya vite dans ce palais gigantesque. Il le visita de fond en comble n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Le lieu restait impersonnel, aucun portrait n'ornait les murs et aucun cadre n'habillait les meubles. Pour seul tableau, l'ancien or pouvait contempler des scènes des Enfers ou des représentations de monstres mythologiques, rien de merveilleux en soit. Il pénétra dans le bureau privé du juge qui était fermé à clef tout le long de l'année. Vu qu'il détenait le « privilège » de servir Minos personnellement, Albafica possédait un trousseau de clef qui ouvrait toutes les portes du palais, même les plus secrètes…

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il ne fut pas impressionné par la magnificence du lieu, il commençait à en prendre l'habitude. Tout était décoré avec goût et raffinement, y compris les boiseries incrustées d'or fin sur les portes des meubles ou du bureau. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention… Une pléiade de cadres décoraient une étagère entière incorporée à la bibliothèque, Albafica s'approcha pour découvrir des portraits de la défunte épouse de Minos quand il était roi de Crète. Puis à côté ceux de ses enfants légitimes et illégitimes. Ainsi Minos le terrible juge sadique et cruel conservait le souvenir des personnes chères à son cœur… le bleuté détailla longuement Pasiphaé. Cette femme possédait une beauté sauvage, quelque chose d'inexplicable la définissait. L'ancienne épouse du roi était fine et racée avec de grands yeux bleu clairs, sa longue chevelure noire correspondait bien à son teint cuivré. Elle posait avec deux de ses enfants. Elle semblait sereine et heureuse. Oui heureuse c'était bien le mot. Se pourrait-il qu'en son temps de souverain Minos eut été un homme bon ? Impensable, songea Albafica. Non cette image ne collait pas avec l'actuelle. Le petit intriguant continua ses fouilles pour tomber sur un tiroir fermé à clef. Décidément le juge était bien suspicieux. Il dérangea ses affaires, chercha de ci, de là pour tomber sur un coffret caché derrière une statuette de taureau. Dedans, une clef dorée. Albafica l'essaya immédiatement dans la serrure et ô surprise le tiroir s'ouvrit. Des lettres entourées d'un ruban rouge se dissimulaient derrière d'autres sans doute sans importance. Bien sûr notre curieux prit le paquet pour le poser sur le meuble. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa quête qu'il entendit les servantes saluer le maître de maison qui revenait de sa matinée.

Quoi déjà ?

Sa tranquillité terminée le bleuté se résigna à reprendre son rôle peu reluisant. Il referma le tiroir à clef, rangea l'objet dans sa boîte puis quitta le bureau avec les lettres. Pendant sa traversée des longs couloirs sans fin il pensa à l'ancienne vie de mortel du spectre.

Ainsi il gardait précieusement après toutes ces décennies ce qui le raccrochait à son passé. Les peintures des membres de sa famille prenaient une place spéciale pour lui sinon pourquoi les conserver ?

Cela n'enlevait pas l'amertume du défunt chevalier livré à son triste sort. Et encore une fois il devrait se plier aux quatre volontés de cet infâme démon de l'Enfer. Il ne tiendrait jamais, de ça il en était convaincu.

Lena une femme de chambre enlevait le manteau et la toge du juge à l'entrée du palais. Pour rester chez lui Minos portait une tenue civile c'est-à-dire un pantalon en velours la plupart du temps noir avec des bottes mousquetaires qui longeaient ses cuisses. Une chemise à jabot rehaussait la tenue qui se finalisait par une lavallière en taffetas ornée de dentelle blanche que le juge nouait au cou. Malgré sa tenue « décontractée » il arborait toujours une distinction innée, couplée à ses manières précieuses et cela rendait un tableau des plus agaçants. Surtout lorsqu'il parlait. Son accent hyperboréen donnait à son phrasé un aspect pour le moins étrange… Albafica décelait sans mal un côté autoritaire marqué par les intonations sèches de son accent, mais également des notes plus rondes lorsque les syllabes roulaient sous la langue du juge. Ce timbre si particulier symbolisait la caractéristique de Minos : entre tyrannie et fausse douceur, que de contradiction en somme.

Albafica fut tiré de sa rêverie quand son maître cingla une réplique bien sentie à son encontre.

Assis autour de sa table, Minos attendait qu'on le serve comme d'habitude. Cette tâche incombait au valet donc le bleuté s'y colla. Encore une fois sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve, il fallait décortiquer la langoustine de messire et lui servir à boire – comme s'il ne pouvait pas lever sa précieuse main pour le faire. C'est tout juste si Albafica ne dut pas lui donner à manger comme les petits enfants, comble du ridicule. Cette mascarade commençait sérieusement à morceler ses nerfs. Pour accentuer la chose, il lui essuya la bouche. En commençant à débarrasser le repas, Minos prit la parole.

— Je trouve que tu n'es pas assez occupé. Les petites gens qui résident ici ne sont pas employées à rien faire.

« _Employées moi j'aurai dît exploitées_. », pensa le second homme.

— Pendant que je serai absent je te réserve dorénavant des corvées que tu accompliras jusqu'à mon retour. On te les expliquera, inutile de t'indiquer qu'elles doivent être faites avec le plus grand soin sans ça… Je me réserverai le plaisir de te corriger.

Sur ce, Minos se leva pour repartir à son tribunal en laissant son nouveau valet grimaçant. Ainsi il n'aurait plus une minute à lui. Non seulement il servait personnellement son ennemi mais en prime il astiquerait son palais.

Tout ceci était insensé ! Le déroulement de sa captivité ici devenait de plus en plus insupportable à gérer.

Comment se faisait-il que lui seul ait droit à ce traitement de « faveur » alors que ses compagnons d'armes se retrouvaient à croupir dans une des prisons ?

Qu'avait-il fait de plus ou de moins que les autres pour moisir chez ce juge de malheur ?

* * *

Albafica ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions mais il ne s'en posait plus pour l'heure, une fois qu'on l'instruit sur ses nouvelles fonctions. Il briquait le sol du palais avec une brosse à quatre pattes dans la cuisine avec sceau et éponges. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne fit le ménage, car au Sanctuaire les chevaliers d'or possédaient des femmes de chambre pour cela. Lui-même se fit servir dans sa vie de mortel, alors de devoir passer le balai ou la serpillère s'avérait des plus difficiles autant dans son égo que sur le plan technique…

Pour résumer, notre héros était gauche et maladroit dans les tâches de nettoyage. Autant il fut un chevalier valeureux et émérite, autant il était malhabile pour ce genre de chose. De plus de devoir récurer le sol dans cette position ne l'avantageait pas dans sa noblesse perdue. Les servantes rirent de le voir comme ça, sans méchanceté aucune mais le spectacle en valait le détour. Lena et quelques autres le prirent sous leurs ailes pour lui montrer comment faire et le conseiller au mieux. Si messire Minos le voyait aussi peu adroit, il le punirait immédiatement.

— Pas comme ça voyons messire Albafica, expliqua Lena. Vous vous y prenez très mal, tenez, regardez-moi faire.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis plus qu'Albafica, plus de messire ou je ne sais quoi.

— Mais… C'est que…

— Non pas de protestation. Je veux que vous m'appeliez toutes par mon prénom.

Rougissante et ravie, Lena acquiesça pour marquer son accord. Elle lui prodigua toutes sortes de conseils et astuces pour se rendre la tâche moins pénible mais il fallait avouer qu'il ressentait tout de même de la fatigue en fin de journée. Trimer comme un forcené il en avait l'habitude de par son entrainement intensif au Sanctuaire, mais ses nouvelles fonctions aussi l'achevaient physiquement.

A bout de force, il dut cependant accueillir _messire_ en début de soirée. Celui-ci afficha sa froideur légendaire en défaisant lui-même son manteau et sa toge mais en les jetant par terre. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif dans ses quartiers en sommant à tout le monde de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Albafica avait beaucoup de mal avec les sautes d'humeurs du juge sans savoir ce qu'elles traduisaient et comment il fallait réagir.

— Quand il est comme ça, c'est qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée, apprit Lena. Mieux vaut se faire petit et ne pas rester trop longtemps à ses côtés si on a quelque chose à faire en sa présence.

— Et… Je suppose qu'il passe de mauvaises journées, tous les jours non ? ironisa le bleuté.

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses nouvelles « collègues ».

— Chut taisez-vous enfin messire Alba… Pardon, Albafica. Si le maître vous entend, il vous châtiera.

— Ca j'en ai l'habitude, soupira notre héros. Et encore une chose… Ne me vouvoie pas, ʺtuʺ ça suffira largement.

Après l'heure du dîner, Minos se détendait dans sa chambre en lisant un livre. Il sonna son valet à l'aide d'une clochette pour l'appeler. Serrant les dents ainsi que tout autre muscle de son corps, le bleuté se présenta pour le « coucher du roi ». Celui-ci se mit debout et écarta les bras, ce qui signifiait « déshabille-moi ». Albafica attendait à chaque seconde à une mistoufle de la part du juge, il n'en fit rien. Alors le majordome reprit sur lui pour une fois de plus contempler la parfaite nudité de sire Minos dans les moindres détails, puisqu'il avait son corps présenté devant lui plusieurs fois par jour. Bien évidement il l'aida à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Albafica souffla sur le candélabre une fois sorti de la pièce pour la baigner dans le noir absolu.

Et une journée de faite, exhala l'ex saint. Désastreusement, il en restait des milliers à venir.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Lexique :

Et liv i slit : une vie de labeur.

o

Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour me dire qu'elles comprenaient ma façon d'aborder les choses. Vos messages m'ont touché à un point dont vous ne pouvez pas vous doutez.

Peri.


End file.
